Romilius Lestrange
'Romilius Lestrange '(19 June, 1908 - 12 November, 1971) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1919 to June of 1926. He was the son of Faustus Lestrange I and Melesina Lestrange (née Rosier), and he was the younger brother of Faustus II and the older brother of Cassius. He married Esia Carrow in 1946 and was the father to Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, both known Death Eaters. Romilius himself was not a Death Eater, but had many associates and died too early into the First Wizarding War to have been as impactful as his sons. Biography Early life Romilius Lestrange was born on 19 June, 1908, in Skipsea Castle, located in the East Riding of Yorkshire, England. He was the secondborn son of Faustus and Melesina Lestrange (née Rosier). His father was an extremely influential member of the Wizenagmot. Romilius was a member of the traditionalist pure-blood House of Lestrange, who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. At the time of his birth, he had an older brother, Faustus II, who was a year older than him. When Romilius was two years old, he gained another younger brother, Cassius. His maternal grandparents were Octavius Rosier and Alvina Rosier (née Volant). His grandmother was of a very influential French family, and his grandfather of the French line of Rosiers. He had a maternal uncle, Marcelin, and an aunt Eglantine, who also decided, like Romilius's parents, to settle in England. Their grandparents and uncle Maurice's family, however, remained in France. On the night of 9 November, 1918, his father informed Romilius that his three of his cousins had been killed, along with Romilius's aunt and uncle, in a cursed fire in Paris. The dead included Romilius's maternal uncle Maurice, his maternal aunt Coretta, and his cousins Ermintruda Gamp, Floretta Gamp, and Corvus Rosier. Eglantine Gamp (née Rosier) had been visiting them when Corvus, who was suspected to have been showing off fiendfyre to his younger cousins, set a blaze so uncontrollable that it killed them. His aunt, Eglantine Gamp (née Rosier), initially survived with her daughter, but Floretta succumbed to her injuries twenty-four hours later. His aunt additionally passed away a week after the fire. Romilius was ten years old at the time of this family tragedy. He travelled to Paris for the funerals of his cousin Corvus, who he did not know well, and his uncle Maurice and aunt Coretta. The funerals of Eglantine Gamp and her two younger daughters were held in King's Lynn in Norfolk. Romilius, his two brothers, Faustus and Cassius, as well as his cousin, Araminta Gamp, were present. Hogwarts years Romilius Lestrange received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1919. He bought a wand made of black walnut and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, some time before starting his first year at school. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1919. That night, he was sorted into Slytherin. Later life Romilius Lestrange married Esia Carrow on 14 June, 1949. Their son, Rodolphus, was born on 30 November, 1950, in Skipsea Castle, in the East Riding of Yorkshire. They had a second son, Rabastan, on 28 December, 1952, two years later. Death Romilius Lestrange died on 12 November, 1971, after suffering a blow to the head. The death was ruled accidental. Etymology Romilius is a Roman family name derived from the mythological name ROMULUS. Romulus means "of Rome" in Latin. In the Roman legend, Romulus and Remus were the founders of the city of Rome. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1919 Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Lestrange Category:House of Rosier descendants Category:Slytherins Category:Death by freak accident Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from East Yorkshire Category:1900s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Married individuals Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Black walnut wands